Naruto the Kryptonian
by Demondog666
Summary: Naruto is a Kryptonian and is adopted by the Yondaime and Kushina, the daughter of the Kyuubi. What challanges will Naruto face from his past. NaruxHina KimixTayu SasuxSaku and many other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the Kryptonian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Smallville, or Superman.**

Regular Talking

**Demon Talking/Inner Sakura**

'Thinking'

_Flashback or timeskip_

The Meteor Shower and the Blonde Haired Alien

It was a peaceful day in Konoha. The people were everywhere buying things and enjoying the peaceful day. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze was looking down on the people of Konoha with a smile on his face. He just got all his paperwork done and was going to go enjoy the day with his wife Hikari, the daughter of the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

However the Namikaze also had a terrible feeling in his gut. It was like he felt something bad was going to happen.

Then an ANBU came in. He had a dog mask and silver hair (A/N: Gee, I wonder who it is). "What is it Kakashi," Minato asked. "Sir, a meteor shower is heading straight for Konoha!!!!!"

Minato's eyes widened at this. "GATHER THE COUNCIL MEMBERS IMMEDIATELY!!!!" "Yes Minato-sama," the ANBU captain replied.

_5 minutes later_

The Yondaime and all the council members including his wife were making sure that all the citizens of Konoha were in the Hokage Tower before they were going to execute their plan.

Once everyone was inside the tower Minato and the council members went through a series of hand seals. When they were done a huge blue and red shield (A/N: red because of Hikari's chakra, she's a demon remember) made of chakra came up.

The meteors came down and demolished most of the village. But the Hokage Tower was safe from the meteors.

After the meteor shower stopped the shield was put down.

Some of the ANBU and Minato went to take a look around to see what was left of the village. Some buildings were completely demolished, others were still a little bit intact but a mostly destroyed.

After they looked around to see what was left of the village, Minato noticed something. A little vessel was near some rubble.

He went over to take a look and when he got close to it, it started to open.

He took out his kunai just in case something were to attack him but when he got close enough to see what was in there his eyes widened. Inside was a little blonde haired baby boy.

He took the boy out of the vessel and ordered some ANBU that the vessel was to be taken to the Hokage Tower.

When he got to the tower, Hikari came right up and kissed him.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yes, don't worry I'm fine," he replied.

He then showed her the baby boy he found. Then something happened…. she went into…MOTHER MODE!!!!

"Oh, he's so adorable, look at those whisker marks on his cheeks and that blonde hair."

Minato was surprised to see her like this. Then he got an idea.

"How about we adopt him," he asked. Then something else happened………she went into…OVERDRIVE MOTHER MODE!!!!

"Oh Arashi I'd love to. Go get the papers now, now, now!!!!!"

_Later that night_

"Minato, come look," Hikari said.

He came over to her and saw that there adopted son was holding some king of stone in his hand.

"What is that," he asked.

"I don't know, it was in the blanket he was wrapped in when you found him," she replied

Minato decided to brush it off for tonight and go to bed.

"You know, we have to think up a name for him," she said.

"Your right," he replied.

They both thought and thought and then it hit them like a ton of bricks.

"How about Naruto," they both asked at the same time.

They both laughed at how they came up with the same name.

When they stopped laughing Hikari decided to answer their question.

"Yeah, Naruto Namikaze, I like that," was the answer.

Then she looked down at their son, "What do you think Naruto-kun," she asked.

He just smiled at her and laughed.

"I guess that's a yes," she replied.

Just when they were about to turn of the lights and put Naruto in his crib, he said his first word.

"Laura," he said

"What," his mother asked.

"Laura," he said again.

"Laura," Minato asked. His wife just shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"I don't know who that is but he just said his first word," she said.

Minato smiled. "Yeah, maybe this Laura is connected to where he came from," he said.

"Yeah," his wife replied.

They both yawned and turned off the lights. They had to get some rest because tomorrow Minato had to help rebuild the village and Hikari was going to take care of Naruto. Minato would have rather spent time with his son.

**Whew done at last. I'll try to update as soon as I can. By the way, I forgot to mention I'm going to use some of the episodes from Smallville on here but have them go a little differently. I haven't seen a lot of the Smallville episodes but I've seen enough to know the main characters. I'll also be using some of the powers the people get from the kryptonite. Just thought I should mention that.**

**And who is this Laura? I'm not going to reveal the secret until later in the story. Be sure to review, flames are welcome but the only flames I'll allow are things you think I should improve on so the story doesn't stink. You can also leave suggestions for the story of what I could put in. You can also tell me if you like the story or not.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. So until then see ya.**

**Demondog666**


	2. Genin Exams and a Song

Okay here is the second chapter to my story. I hope you guys enjoyed the first one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Smallville, or Superman

**The Genin Exams and a Song**

"_But what if nobody likes him," a female asked. _

"_It's to late to turn back now, if we don't send him away he'll die with the rest of us you know that," a male voice replied._

_The woman put her head down in sadness and said "I know, it's just that I can't believe all this is happening and that he has to carry this burden on his shoulder."_

"_Don't worry, he will be looked up to as a hero, I promise you Laura," the male voice comforted._

"_All right my dear," she replied._

_She then looked down at the baby and said "Goodbye, my sweet Kal-El."_

_Then the door to the vessel closed and it took off._

The young blonde boy woke up with sweat on his face gasping. That was the third time this week he had that dream.

He began to wonder what it meant and who this Laura was.

"I'll have to ask Mom and Dad about it and see what they think," he said.

The door to his room then creaked open. He looked to see who was there and saw his little sister Kairi.

"Naruto, Mom wants you to get ready and come down for breakfast," she said.

"Okay Kai," Naruto replied.

The half-fox demon smiled at him and went downstairs.

Once Naruto was ready and went to breakfast he saw that his dad and his adopted big brother Kimimaro (A/N: bet you didn't see that one coming.) eating breakfast.

"Hey there son," his father Minato said.

"Morning Dad, morning Kimimaro."

Kimimaro just nodded his head to acknowledge him.

Then before he knew it, nine red fox tails surrounded him.

"Good morning Mom," he laughed.

"Good morning Naruto," she replied.

Kairi came in with a plate full of pancakes and set them on the table.

While everyone was eating Minato decided to start a conversation.

"So, are you three ready for the Genin Exams today," he asked.

"You bet we are," Naruto replied. "We've been training for months for this."

"You two just watch out for the fan girls," Kairi said. "Last time you guys and Sasuke barely made it out of that last one."

Both Kimimaro and Naruto shuddered at that memory. (A/N: yes Kimimaro shuddering in fear, I'm having a hard time believing it myself.)

Flashback two weeks ago 

_Kimimaro, Naruto, and Sasuke were out training. Kimimaro and Sasuke were sparring with each other while Naruto was balancing a boulder on his head. No one could believe the amount of strength he had. Some people say it rivaled that of Tsunade, one of the Legendary Sannin._

_Kimimaro was using one of its bones to fight while Sasuke was using the firepower he inherited from his father._

_His father told him that he received this power through the meteor rocks that were in Konoha several years ago._

_So the power was passed on to Sasuke and his big brother Itachi._

_While they were training they heard something. They turned to see what it was and what they saw made their faces pale. Fan girls were heading their way._

_They made a run for it as fast as they could. Sasuke got caught in the mob of rabid girls and was begging for mercy. _

_With his superhuman strength Naruto got Sasuke out of there and then they all went in to the Uchiha manner for safety. Sasuke locked the locked the door as fast as he could. _

_They were all gasping for breath when Itachi came in and asked, "Fan girls?"_

_They all nodded._

Flashback end 

"We barely made it out of there alive," Kimimaro said.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Well you three better get going or you're going to be late," Hikari said.

"Right, see you guys later," Kairi said as the three of them left the Namikaze estate.

They were going to the Uchiha district to pick up Sasuke. He came outside looking tired and panting.

"I was practicing with my brother a little bit before the exam starts," he said.

They all then went by to the Hyuga district to pick up Hinata and Neji.

Naruto started to get nervous. He had been meaning to ask Hinata out for months but never had the guts.

"What's the matter Naruto-niichan, can't wait to see your girlfriend," Kairi teased.

Everyone just laughed but then Naruto said "Oh yeah, I bet you can't wait to see your boyfriend Kiba," he teased back.

She then blushed and Sasuke sniggered at this.

Kimimaro then said "You know Sasuke you shouldn't be laughing because you've yet to ask Sakura out."

Sasuke then shut up and blushed.

He was right; he hadn't asked Sakura out yet.

He couldn't make a comeback because Kimimaro didn't like anyone yet. He said that he met somebody when he was younger before Minato and Hikari adopted him.

He promised the girl he would see her again one day.

Then Hinata and Neji came out.

"Sorry we're late, we were getting in some last minute practice," Hinata said.

"That's alright Hinata –chan," Naruto replied.

Hinata blushed at this.

Neji just looked at her then Naruto and smirked. 'When will they admit that they like each other, ' he thought.

When they got to the academy they all took their seats.

Fan girls were swooning over Naruto, Kimimaro, Neji, and Sasuke.

Kairi was sitting next to Kiba.

"Hello Kiba," she said.

Kiba and Akamaru looked up and when they saw it was Kairi they smiled.

"Hey Kairi," Kiba said.

Akamaru barked.

"Hello Akamaru," she said. Being a half fox demon she was able to understand animal language.

Then Iruka came in.

"Alright everyone take your seats and I'll announce when to come up and take the exam. One at a time," he said.

Soon it was Naruto's turn.

"Alright Naruto," Iruka said, "You just have to make three bunshins and you pass."

"Okay," he replied.

He made the hand seal but when he was about to make his clones he heard a voice.

"_I'm afraid you have to wait until later to pass Kal-El."_

When he heard the voice something went wrong.

Less chakra was put into his technique.

Then there was one very sloppy bunshin.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you failed," Iruka stated sadly

"A-all right, I'll see you later," Naruto said.

When he went into the classroom his friends found him looking at the floor.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong," Kairi asked.

"I didn't pass," he replied.

"What, but bunshin is one of your easiest jutsus," Sasuke said.

"I know, but the thing is…."

"What," Kimimaro asked.

"I put in the right amount of chakra and released it so I could make three clones, but when I was about to execute it I heard a voice," he said.

"A voice," Neji asked.

"Yeah it said, 'I'm afraid you'll have to wait until later to pass Kal-El '."

"Who's Kal-El," Kiba asked.

"I don't know but I'll have to ask my parents about this," Naruto replied.

Later 

"Hey Naruto," a voice said.

Naruto looked behind him and saw it was his other teacher Mizuki.

"Yes Mizuki-sensei," Naruto said.

"There is another way for you to pass."

"There is," he asked.

"Yeah, all you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll from you father's tower, learn a jutsu from it, and meet me in the woods near a cabin," Mizuki said.

Later 

When Naruto stole the scroll he went into the woods to train.

He had just completing mastering the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu when a Fuuma shuriken came after him.

Naruto jumped out of the way and turned around to see who threw it.

He saw that it was Mizuki.

"What's going on here," Naruto asked.

Then all of his friends and Minato, Hikari, and Iruka came.

"Mizuki, what is the meaning of this," Minato asked.

"I'm trying to steal the forbidden scroll," he replied.

"What," Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto do you know what you are," Mizuki asked.

"Mizuki, NO," Hikari yelled.

"What do you mean," Naruto asked.

"Twelve years ago when the meteor shower occurred, most of the town was destroyed," Mizuki said.

"What does that have to do with anything," Naruto replied.

"After the meteor shower your father went to take a look at what was left of the town," he said.

"That was when he found something in the meteors."

"Mizuki, STOP THIS AT ONCE," Minato yelled.

"What he found was a little vessel, and in the vessel was a baby and that baby…was you," Mizuki said.

"Huh," Naruto said.

"In other words, you were in the meteor shower, you destroyed the village!!" Mizuki exclaimed.

To say Naruto was shocked is an understatement.

"Now you will die!!!" Mizuki yelled.

He grabbed another shuriken and threw it at Naruto.

Naruto jumped out of the way in time.

Naruto then used his shadow clone technique and well, beat the living c#$ (A/N: have to censor it or my mom will get angry with me.) out of Mizuki.

When Minato and Hikari came up to him he looked at them in anger.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I WAS?" he shouted.

"Naruto look at me," his mother said.

When he looked up he saw guilt in her eyes.

"We know we told you that you were adopted, but we wanted to wait until you were old enough to tell you how we found you." She said.

"I-is this w-why I feel weak when meteor rock gets near me?" he asked.

"Yes," his father said.

Naruto then wiped away his tears and said, "I'm sorry for shouting at you guys."

"Don't worry about it, you were angry." Minato said.

Iruka then came up.

"Hey Naruto, close your eyes." He said.

Naruto closed his eyes and when Iruka told him to open them he saw that his headband was gone.

Then Naruto felt something on his for head. It was Iruka's ninja for head protector.

"Congratulations, you pass." He said.

Naruto smiled with tears in his eyes.

Kairi then came up and said, "Naruto, maybe you should tell them about what happened earlier." She said.

"Oh right." Naruto said.

He then told his parents about the voice.

"That's not all though," he said.

"I've been having these weird dreams, there are two people, a man and a woman, they're talking, and the mans voice sounds just like the one I heard earlier today. Then the woman calls the baby Kal-El."

His parents looked at him thoughtfully.

"Son, this will take a lot of explaining." Minato said.

"So, lets talk about this tomorrow when we have more time?"

"All right but what do you mean 'more time'?" Naruto asked.

"Well we're going to celebrate tonight on everyone's graduation and you defeating Mizuki." Hikari said.

Naruto smiled at this and nodded his head.

Later 

Everyone was at the Kazama estate celebrating that his or her kids had graduated and Naruto defeating Mizuki.

Then Hikari sat up and said, "I'm proud of each and every one of you, just remember that on Monday when you get placed on your teams and go on a mission, don't get full of yourselves."

They all replied with a nod.

Then Naruto, Kimimaro, Sasuke, and Neji went up on a stage behind the curtains. When the curtains unfolded it showed Sasuke on guitar, Kimimaro on bass guitar, Neji at the drums, and Naruto at the microphone (A/N: this, is gonna be sweet.).

Naruto turned on the microphone and said, "We hope you guys enjoy this song we wrote in honor of our graduating and me defeating Mizuki, its call '**Red Flag'**."

(A/N: I don't own the song Red Flag, Billy Talent does. I also got the lyrics off of You Tube.)

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain **

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same **

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today **

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain **

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same **

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today **

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

**Well I've never seen us act like this **

**Our only hope is the minds of kids **

**And they'll show us a thing or two**

**Our only weapons are the guns of youth **

**It's only time before they tighten the noose **

**And then the hunt will be on for you **

**We don't need them….**

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain **

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same **

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today **

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain **

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same **

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today **

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

**Like the smallest bee packs a sting **

**Like a pawn checkmates a King **

**We'll attack at the crack of dawn**

**Build a ladder if theirs a wall **

**Don't be afraid to slip and fall **

**Speak for yourself or they'll speak for you **

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same **

**No…The Red Flag waving never meant the same **

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain **

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same **

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today **

**When they live in the sins of yesterday **

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain **

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same **

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today **

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

**Like a fire **

**Don't need water **

**Like a jury Needs a liar **

**Like a riot Don't need order **

**Like a madman Needs a martyr **

**We don't need them**

**We don't need them**

**We don't need them**

**We don't need them**

**We don't need them**

**We don't need them**

**We don't need them**

**We don't need them**

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same**

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today**

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same**

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today**

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

**Cast off the crutch that kills the pain**

**The Red Flag waving never meant the same**

**The kids of tomorrow don't need today**

**When they live in the sins of yesterday**

**(We don't need them) Cast off the crutch that kills**

**The pain**

**(We don't need them) The Red Flag waving never**

**Meant the same**

**(We don't need them) The kids of tomorrow don't**

**Need today**

**(We don't need them) When they live in the sins of**

**Yesterday**

**(We don't need them) Cast off the crutch that kills**

**The pain**

**(We don't need them) The Red Flag waving never**

**Meant the same**

**(We don't need them) The kids of tomorrow don't**

**Need today**

**(We don't need them) When they live in the sins of**

**Yesterday**

**We don't need them!! **

Everyone clapped and whistled. Kiba and Akamaru were howling, Kairi and Hikari were wagging their tails, and everyone else just applauded.

The four of them took a bow and smiled at the audience.

**All right I'm finally done. If you want to listen to that song go on to You Tube and type in Red Flag, it's really good.**

**By the way, we'll see some more action in the next chapter so do not worry.**

**I'll try and update soon, in the meantime, review.**

**See ya.**

**Demondog666**


	3. Teams and JorEl

**Hello, hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. It took me forever to write.**

**Now I'm going to answer a question.**

**heir of okami: yes, Naruto will get all those powers. His second power will be awakened when I make the chapter where they battle on the bridge in the Wave country.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Smallville, or Superman.**

Teams and Jor-El 

Naruto was just waking up from a good nights sleep. He didn't have the dream with the voice and the woman so he was able to rest peacefully.

He dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast.

Kimimaro came down and saw that Naruto was already eating.

"Hm, strange, usually I'm up before you little brother." He exclaimed.

"I'm really excited about the test today, so I got up early." Naruto replied.

That was when Kairi came down. She looked excited and really, really, really, REALLY, hyper.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, we're getting placed on our teams today." She exclaimed.

"We know, everyone heard you say that in your sleep for two hours." Naruto said

She stopped and blushed.

They all had their breakfast and headed to the academy. They wanted to get there in time for the teams.

"Hey Naruto?" Kairi said.

"Yeah little sis?" He replied.

"Are you okay about what happened on Friday with Mizuki and everything else?" She asked in worry.

"Of course I am. Actually I've never felt better before in my life." He said.

"Huh," Was his reply from Kairi?

"Well you know, with finding out why I'm weak when meteor rock is near me and knowing why I have superhuman strength."

"Oh, I see." She said.

They arrived at the Uchiha district and saw that Sasuke was already waiting for them.

"Hey you guys." He said.

"Hi Sasuke," Kairi replied.

"Naruto have you had any more dreams about those two people since the exams?" Sasuke asked.

"No why?" He asked.

"I'm just worried about you that's all. You haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately."

Then they stopped by the Hyuga district. Hinata and Neji were sparring with each other outside in the front yard.

"Hey you guys," Naruto called out.

They turned around and smiled when they saw it was Naruto.

Neji was wondering if Naruto was going to ask Hinata out today like he said he would at the celebration party.

Flashback 

_After the guys were done singing everyone just put in some music and the adults started dancing._

_All the kids were in two separate groups. While the girls were talking and laughing about…well…girl stuff, the guys had been discussing how they thought they should ask they're crushes out._

"_Okay, who's going first?" Kiba asked._

"_I'll go," Sasuke said._

"_Oh, I can't wait to hear this." Naruto exclaimed._

_Sasuke just shot him a death glare and explained how he was going to ask Sakura out._

"_Well, I was thinking about taking her to that fancy Italian restaurant." He said._

"_May I offer a suggestion?" Kimimaro asked._

"_Sure, go ahead." Sasuke replied._

"_If she accepts, when you come to pick her up why not bring some flowers," he said._

_Sasuke's eyes widened._

"_That's not a bad idea, I'll do that." He said._

"_Kimimaro, I want to ask you a question." Naruto said._

"_Yes?"_

"_Who was this girl that you met a long time ago that you promised you would see again?"_

_There was silence for a few seconds until he finally answered._

"_Her name was Tayuya." He said._

"_Oh." Naruto said._

"_Hey Naruto, how are you going to ask Hinata out?" Neji asked._

_He thought for a moment and came up with a way._

"_I'm going to ask her out after we're placed on our teams." He said. "Then, I'll take her to dinner at that Chinese place and then take her to the Hokage Monument to watch the sun set."_

_Everyone was quiet._

"_Holy…" Kiba said._

"_C&…" Sasuke finished._

"_What, is there something wrong?" Naruto asked._

"_No, it's just that…" Kimimaro said._

"_Yes?"_

"_You said you were taking her to that Chinese restaurant and not to get Iciraku ramen." Neji said._

"_Not to mention you said you were going to take her to watch the sunset." Sasuke said._

"_Okay and…?" Naruto wondered._

"_In short, you sound like a gentleman." Kimimaro stated._

"_Is this really that big of a surprise?" Naruto asked._

"_Yes." They all answered._

_Naruto just shot them all glares and went to get some punch to splash them with._

Flashback end 

'Man, I had so much punch on my good clothes it took me all of the next day to get it out.' Neji thought.

When they arrived at the academy they took their seats.

Iruka then came into the classroom and said, "All right everyone, today you will be placed on your teams so I'm gonna make what I have to say short. Sit down, shut up, and listen."

All the students nodded in response.

"Very well then." He said. "Team 1 is………(A/N: I'm just going to skip those teams because they were never mentioned.) Team 6 is Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Naraku Morino. (A/N: Just made this guy up because I forgot to place Kiba and Shino on a team so I just came up with this. Oh, and by his last name you should be able to guess who he is related to unless you forgot who has this last name.) Team 7 is Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga. Team 8 is Kimimaro Namikaze, Kairi Namikaze, and Sakura Haruno. Team 9 will be Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten Mikoto (A/N: I just made up this name, not sure if it means anything). Finally, Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi (A/N: can somebody tell me if I spelled that right?)."

"You will all have a lunch break and then come back inside to meet your senseis." Iruka said.

All of the students went outside to eat.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto greeted.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted back.

"Hey Hinata-chan?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted to-auh." He grunted in pain.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Y-yeah I think-gah!"

"Naruto-kun!"

He fell down on the ground clutching his head in pain. It felt like his head was burning.

"_Hello Kal-El." _A voice said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked.

"_I want you to fulfill your destiny." _It said.

"What are you talking about?"

"_I sent you to Earth to fulfill your destiny and to save you from death." _The voice said.

"My destiny is whatever I want it to be, there's nothing you can do about it." Naruto replied.

"_I'm afraid you don't have a choice, you will obey me Kal-El."_

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Naruto asked.

_"It is your true name Kal-El."_

"Who are you?" he asked.

"_I am Jor-E, and for now I must go." _Jor-El said.

"_Remember, you will obey me Kal-El." _Then the voice stopped.

Naruto woke up to find himself in a hospital.

"Oh, Naruto!!" his mother yelled in relief.

"Mom, the voice came back." Naruto said.

"What did it say?" she asked in worry.

"He said that his name was Jor-El, and that my true name was Kal-El." He said. "I guess that solves who he is and who Kal-El was in my dreams."

"I see." She said. "By the way Naruto?"

"Yeah mom?" he replied.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out an octagon shaped stone with strange markings on it.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"It's the stone we found in the blanket that you were wrapped in when your father found you in that vessel twelve years ago." She answered.

"Maybe it's connected to Jor-El somehow?" He suggested.

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out." She said. "With our help."

"What?"

"You don't think that your friends and I will let you have all the fun, do you?" She said.

At that moment everybody came in.

"Yeah Naruto, we all want to help you." Kiba said.

"We all want in on this so don't try to argue." Sasuke said.

Naruto just smiled at all of them.

"Naruto-kun, what was it you wanted to ask me earlier?" Hinata asked

Naruto blushed.

"Well I w-was w-wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow?" he replied.

There was silence.

"I'd love to Naruto!!" She said.

"Really?" He said.

"That's what she said moron." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto just glared at him.

"Aww, you finally asked her Naruto." His father said while giving him a noogie.

"Dad, Dad, Dad!!! You're messing up my hair!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's already messed up, so if anything, I'm making an improvement." Minato said.

Everyone just laughed at the two.

**I'm finally done!!!**

**Hey, I know I said there was going to be some action, but I had a change of plans. But the next chapter is the survival test so I promise that there will be butt kicking in the next one. **

**Who is this Jor-El? For those of you, who already know, don't mention it in the reviews; I will reveal it in later chapters.**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**See ya.**

**Demondog666**


	4. Chapter 4: Bell Test

Hello everybody. Sorry for the long update I just haven't been motivated enough to right this chapter lately. That and I've been really busy with a lot of things like going on vacation and writing the second chapter to my other story. But finally I can now write this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Now I'm going to respond to one of the reviews I got.**

**RasenganFin: I can't have Naruto learn how to fly until much later in the story because that's one of the powers that I want him to get the same way as Clark Kent but I don't know how he got the ability. On wikipedia it said that he had to except his destiny as Clark Kent but I'm not sure if that's true or not since people can make up things on that website. But if you or anybody else know how and leaves it in a review then I'll try and figure out when I can give him that power.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Smallville, or Superman.**

**Well, let's get on with the story.**

Naruto had just gotten out of the hospital and is now at training ground seven with Sasuke and Hinata waiting for their sensei to show up.

"Naruto are you sure that your well enough to take the test in the same day that you got admitted to the hospital?" Asked his now girlfriend Hinata.

"Yeah don't worry I'll be fine." He said.

"Just tell us if you start feeling weird, okay bro?" Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Naruto always called each other bro even though they weren't related. The both of them, Itachi, Kimimaro, and Kairi always considered each other siblings.

"You got it." He replied.

That's when Minato showed up.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well son I find it hard for a team to be able to function without their sensei." He responded.

"Alright!!! My dad's are sensei!!!! Wahoo!!!" Naruto said/yelled.

"Okay, I would like you all to sit down and tell me about yourselves." The young Hokage said.

"But Arashi-sensei, we already know everything about each other, why would we introduce ourselves?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you see Sasuke, YOU guys know everything about each other. I don't know what your dreams or hobbies are except for my son's." He explained.

"Oh."

"Now, as I was saying just sit down and tell me about yourselves."

"M-Minato-sensei, c-could you go f-first so we can see what you m-mean." Hinata stuttered.

"I guess so. Let's see you already know my name…well my likes are my job some of the times anyway, my family, my friends, and everyone in Konoha. Dislikes are people who judge to quickly, arrogant ninjas or anybody arrogant for that matter, and people who leave their comrades on the battle field and think that shinobi are only tools and not people. Hobbies are spending time with my family. Finally my dreams are to see my son become the Hokage he wants to be."

"Okay, who wants to go next? How about you Hinata?" He said.

"Well my name is-

"Just go ahead and skip that part we already now everybody's names." The Fourth said.

"Yes sir." She said.

"M-my likes a-are Naruto-kun, my family, a-and m-my friends. I don't like a-anybody who thinks s-someone is w-weak just b-because they a-aren't from a royal clan or a-anybody who p-picks o-on someone w-weaker than them. My dreams are to marry Naruto-kun (A/N: Duh!), help him become Hokage, and unite the main branch and the cadet branch of my family as one so we can act as a family should act and to get rid of the caged seal that is marked on the cadet members. My hobbies are s-spending time w-with f-friends and f-family, training, and developing a new jutsu I've been working on."

"Well put Hinata." Minato said. "Sasuke, your up."

"Well, I like Sakura, my friends, my big brother Itachi, my mom and dad. I don't like people who are arrogant, people who judge others without knowing them, people who think their high and mighty just because their from a royal clan, or watching innocent people get hurt. My dream is to one day defeat my brother and face of against Naruto in a battle instead of a spar so we can see who is the strongest. As for my hobbies, they are spending time with my family and friends, and training."

"Thank you Sasuke." The Yondaime said.

"Finally, Naruto."

"Thanks dad. Let's see, I like Hinata, my family, my friends, foxes, and ramen. I don't like people who think they're better than everybody else because they have a bloodline limit, anybody who picks on the weak, or people who think that all demons are evil. My hobbies are training, spending time with Hinata-chan, and pranks. Lastly, my dream is to become Hokage and surpass all the ones who had the title before me. My other dream is to find out about my past."

Naruto's father was a bit surprised at that last statement.

"Well now that we're all done we will each meet back here tomorrow at eight in the morning for the test." Minato said.

"What test?" Sasuke asked.

"A survival test." His sensei said.

"B-but we a-already took those in the g-genin exams Minato-sensei." Hinata said.

"Well that was just to see if you were capable of becoming genin. If you pass this exercise then you will become ninja."

"Oh." She said.

"Anyway, remember to meet back here tomorrow at eight. Oh, and I suggest that you not eat breakfast or you'll end up losing it." The young Hokage said.

The next day Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were waiting for their sensei to show up.

"Hey you guys. Sorry that I'm late, I wanted to make sure that Kakashi got to his team on time." Minato said.

"So what is this test anyway Dad?" His son asked.

"Naruto when we're training as a team or on a mission you will refer to me as sensei."

"Yes sensei."

Minato then took out two bells from his pocket and showed them to his students.

"The exercise is for you all to try and take these bell from me before noon. I have three lunch boxes over there, if any of you get a bell before noon then you get lunch. Anyone who fails to do so will be tied to the stump and watch me eat theirs.

'That's the real reason why he didn't have us eat.' The trio thought.

'Hm, strange that they haven't mentioned that there are three of them and only two bells.' The Fourth Hokage thought.

"Alright, if there aren't any questions let's get started. On my mark, ready…set…go!" The blonde sensei said.

They all scattered and hid planning for a way to catch him.

"Alright you guys, it's obvious that this isn't about getting the bells but working as a team." Naruto said.

"The thing is, how do we use are teamwork to pass." Sasuke said.

"I've got a plan." The young alien said.

Later 

'It's already nine. Where are those kids?' Minato thought.

That's when he saw his son come out for a head on assault.

"Sheesh Naruto, you plan on just coming after me in the clearing?" His father asked.

That's when two hands shot up from the ground and grabbed his feet.

"What?!"

"Gotcha sensei." Sasuke said.

Minato then took out two shuriken and threw them at Naruto. They hit him right in the gut but then he poofed away.

'Oh c&, a shadow clone.' The Hokage thought.

He used his strength to pull Sasuke up from the ground and kick him right in the face.

"Ouch!"

Once he recovered from the kick he saw that his sensei had disappeared.

"Hinata, Naruto, I could use some assistance here!" Sasuke shouted.

The both of them came out of hiding.

"Hinata-chan, use your byakugan to see where Minato-sensei is." Naruto said. "Alright." She responded. She activated her bloodline limit to look around and saw him underground. "Naruto-kun, he's underground straight ahead of you." His girlfriend told him.

"Thanks Hinata-chan."

He then took his right hand, made a fist, put it up in the air, and slammed it on the ground. This caused the earth that was straight in front of him to rise up in huge chunks and reveal his father.

Everyone's eyes were as big as dinner plates, including Minato's. They knew Naruto had superhuman strength but, they didn't know he could make the earth shatter.

"Whoa, son you really have been training." The Fourth said.

But as soon as he said this he saw that his young super alien kid was gone. He then turned around and saw Naruto with a fist. It hit him right in the face sending him fifty meters away.

"Yep, defiantly been training."

"He's not the only one." A voice said.

There was Sasuke a couple of feet away from him with fire in his hands.

"I wonder how well you can use your fire power Sasuke?" Minato said. (A/N: Remember, _this_ power is from the kryptonite, not his chakra.)

He then threw the fire at his sensei. The said person dodged both of the fire balls.

"You guys are gonna have to do better than that."

"Okay then, NOW HINATA!!" Sasuke shouted.

The white-eyed girl appeared right behind the Yondaime and grabbed the bells. She appeared right next to her black-haired teammate along with Naruto, holding them.

"Well it looks like you got them before noon."

"Yeah, so do we pass? It was pretty obvious that we had to use teamwork to get the bells." The blonde space alien kid said.

"I thought that might have been the reason why you didn't ask any questions before the exercise started. But yeah, you pass." Minato said.

"YES!!!!" They all yelled.

"Okay you guys. What say that instead of eating out of the lunch boxes we go get ramen instead?" The Hokage suggested. "Yes, ramen!!!" Naruto yelled. "Might as well, Naruto's not going to change his mind." Sasuke said. Hinata just giggled and nodded her head. "Alright, so lets go." The Yondaime said.

They all walked off, soon to face many challenges ahead.

**Done at last!!!**

**So was it good or bad? Be sure to tell me in the review. Remember, I'm open to suggestions and flames so long as the flames are not harsh.**

**I'm going to be starting a new fic soon. When I put it out I'll be sure to tell you what it's called. I can tell you that it's a NaruxTayu fic.**

**Also, check out my other fic "Naruto's Final Fantasy and Underworld." It's really good.**

**See ya.**

**Demondog666**


End file.
